ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Dun
House Dun is one of the minor houses of Kyth, and holds territory along the northeastern coast of Bern. The house rules from a coastal mountain town called Jennet. Being situated in what is easily the most resource poor part of the province, House Dun has neither ore nor farming to support themselves, relying upon the extremely limited and strictly regulated fur trade to get by. Because of this they are historically one of the poorest and least influential houses in Bern. In recent years, however, their star has been somewhat on the rise thanks in part to an alliance with the much more powerful House Bay, and the recent disgracing of House Tobiano in the wake of the Barb Uprising. History House Dun are the descendants of one of the ancient Bernian clans that predate the region's incorporation into Kyth. Though a relatively small clan, they were quite proud of their cultural heritage and the somewhat symbiotic relationship they had with the mountains that were their home. As such, they were somewhat disdainful when Aramis Stallion arrived in Bern with his army, demanding fealty from the clans. Dun, being relatively unimportant, was one of the last clans that Aramis approached in this venture. The Duns knew that they stood no chance against Aramis' army, but they were unwilling to submit to this southern stranger out of fear. When the Stallion demanded their allegiance, the Duns struck a counteroffer; if he could take on an ancient test of courage that few Duns even dared to try, they would respect his claim over Bern and submit to his authority. The test involved going into the forest alone, without hound nor horse, armed only with a hunting knife, and killing a wolf. The Duns fully expected Aramis to reject their challenge and try to force them into submission, which they would have responded to by fighting a battle of attrition against him rather than submitting. To their surprise, however, Aramis accepted the test, and even succeeded in completing it. He approached the Duns again, and this time when they greeted him it was with respect. They willingly agreed to pledge their fealty to Aramis, and eventually became one of the Bernian noble families that ruled under the Stallions. Though over the centuries they like the other houses would adopt the culture of the larger part of Kyth, the tradition of the wolf hunt was maintained, both as a reminder of their past identity and for it's significance in the founding of the house. Members Core Members * Cohen Dun (House Patriarch circa ?-1303) * Aaron Dun (House Patriarch circa 1303-1340) * Theodore Dun (Cohen's second son.) * Seamus Dun (Cohen's third son) * Amelie Dun (Aaron's second daughter) * Leon Dun (Aaron's son and heir. House Patriarch circa 1340-?) Married or Adopted Members * Miriam Dun (Cohen's Wife) * Stephanie Dun (Aaron's Wife) * Annis Dun née Sabino (Leon's wife) Former Members * Eleanor Bay (Cohen's daughter, married into House Bay) * Tia Sable (Aaron's daughter, married into House Sable) Category:Noble houses